Timeline
Below is a timeline of all known events in this new and dangerous world since the initial virus outbreak. Dead Frontier is set one year after the outbreak, as said by the official trailer: Dead Frontier Intro 2016 Tuesday June 28th, 2016 * A private biological research facility is raided by French police forces after several allegations of illegal experimentation involving human subjects. Despite warnings from the arrested lab technicians, they proceeded to release the 109 caged people, not aware that they are carrying the highly infectious N4 Virus. Martial law is declared in France, Germany and the United Kingdom as chaos erupts. Wednesday June 29th, 2016 * Newspapers break stories of the walking dead as a top leading Secronom scientist called Dr Adler explains that the N4 virus is 'essentially unstoppable' and could 'infect 99% of the world population within weeks', but is not taken seriously by the public. President Carmack was expected to address the US citizens about the epidemic that afternoon but news of the human drug trials spark riots in-front of a Secronom building in Fairview City. Some hours later a SWAT team raided the building, shots are heard for half an hour but soon it was silent. Suddenly several infected emerged from the building, tearing the mobs to shreds. FPD Officer Jonathan Milman barricades himself inside a library with several other survivors. * Other survivors fortified themselves in a Farm on the outskirts of the city. Saturday July 2nd, 2016 * Jonathan Milman writes his journal entry in the Library attic, describing the outbreak in Fairview. * Fearing the safety of its citizens, the Government and the US Army sends in large convoys of military trucks and tanks into the east to mid-eastern parts of the city to slow down the progress of the infected whilst teams of soldiers try to rescue civilians. Tuesday July 5th, 2016 * The soldier from the demos gets separated from his team and holds up in an abandoned cottage in the countryside. Thursday July 7th, 2016 * After two terrifying days of wandering through a city, the soldier encounters a man and his daughter, Stephany. The man tells the soldier that a helicopter is coming to evacuate them. The soldier escorts the man and his daughter to a helicopter. 2017 Sometime in 2017 * The Nastya's Holdout slowly flourished, carefully evolved to a small settlement and finally, to the likings of a small town. The Outpost Guarding Force was introduced, in response to highly possible attacks from the infected that may happen in the future. Many doctors and scientists are still trying to find a cure and so far, to no success. 2018 Early 2018 File:Long-Armed_Green_Zombie.png|Long-Armed Green Zombie File:Fat_Green_Zombie.png|Fat Green Zombie File:Green_Muscle_Zombie.png|Green Muscle Zombie File:Green_Zombie.png|Green Zombie File:Behemoth.png|Behemoth * Infected begin mutating. (These are only a few examples in their 2D form. 3D forms are the more recent ones from the newest free version of the game and are available in the bestiary section of the wiki.) * Several mutations include infected emitting a sickly green color (now known as irradiated zombies) and there were rumors of a few infected mutating to large proportions, with spine-like growths on their back. Neil ordered the survivors to find out if this rumor was true or not. A man named Jack slaughtered the first "Behemoth" (Also known as 'Big Red' in its early days of discovery) in the aftermath. * The Blue skinned zombies flesh strangely turns a purple/grey color. Late 2018 * Radio signals reach Nastya's Holdout, the first ones in a year. They indicate the arrival and crash of an unknown helicopter somewhere in Fairview, seemingly caused by an unknown and oversized zombie. Soon afterwards, Nastya herself sends several scouts to check and rescue possible survivors of the crash. Gregg Stevens is the first to discover the grisly scene of the crash, but sadly there were no survivors to be found, nor any useful information. *Zombies start to become more aggressive and begin to attack the outpost every so often. Saturday November 9th ''' *An odd man sets up a tent outside the meeting hall which he names "the gambling den". Here survivors may bet cash for a chance to double it in a round of three card monte. 2019 ''Early 2019'' * Survivors begin to leave the outpost and start making barricades throughout the city. * A marketplace and yard are set up in the outpost to help trading and the economy. * A mission board is set up in the outpost for survivors to help civilians with their various problems. * Late in the year, a storage area is set up for survivors. ''September, 2019'' *Survivors start making more outposts throughout the city and look for supplies at the edge of the city. Three more outposts are built- Dogg's Stockade, Fort Pastor and Precinct 13. *New zombie mutations start to be seen more frequently. The three mutant types, the Titans, the Tendrils and the Bones are the first to appear in mass number. Some badly injured survivors also report the presence of the Wraith, however the Wraith seemed to disappear later on. ''December, 2019'' *Supplies of loot become scarce, forcing more and more Survivors deeper into the city- yet the quality of found items is increasing. *The Zombie's appear to be more persistant in their attacks, following Survivors great distances to hopefully earn themselves a meal. *Reports emerge that the Infected are mutating again. *The Infected begin attacking the Outposts more frequently. 2020 ''March, 2020'' File:Zombie_Concept_2.jpg dead_frontier_artwork_6_by_Shade_of_Nekura.jpg|Left to Right: Male Zombie, Tendril, Reaper, Bone, Brute. *A Fort Pastor scout confirms that multiple new mutations have been sighted among the Infected, approaching the Inner city in swarms. ETA is estimated to be several days at most. *New types of mutations confirmed when several waves of new mutants begin a prolonged assault upon every human settlement in Fairview. All four of the city's outposts spend over a week under siege from the swarms of new infected, and many survivors are killed before the outposts are finally able to put together complete assessments of the new mutants' individual strengths and weaknesses, and give survivors the upper hand. *Fort Pastor is revealed to be the most common area of the new mutations, and the zombies are more aggressive, resulting in bigger hordes roaming around Fort Pastor. *In an effort to mount a definitive counteroffensive against the infected, the outposts begin offering missions to Survivors again. *A few months later, the Survivors of Fairview are able to see the sun shining once again for the first time in over a year. Warmer temperatures (coupled with the city's excessive rainfall) also lead to the frequent appearance of fog in the city. However, none of the weather changes have had any effect on the activity of zombies in the area. *Scientists speculate that the changes in the weather may be a result of the prolonged period of inactivity in the now-abandoned industrial facilities and fossil fuel power plants around the world. With no more carbon dioxide and other greenhouse gases being released into the atmosphere, the plant life around the globe has finally filtered out enough atmospheric CO2 to reduce the effects of global warming somewhat, leading to minor changes in climate-- and, by extension, the newly-observed changes in the weather. But still, the daylight is always an orange-yellow dull color, due to buildings and skyscrapers still in flames and emitting a lot of smoke, absorbing some sunlight. ''April, 2020'' *AdminPwn's engineer teams finally manage to break down the massive car pile-ups blocking the roads at the edges of Fairview, making a massive unexplored region of the city accessible to Fairview's survivors. *New infected mutations are discovered in the newly-opened region of the city. The new zombies are found to the east of Fort Pastor. The Longarms strain has made a return, most prominently in infected females. The Rumbler mutation, found to have evolved from the Fat Red Zombies, seems to only affect males. *Broken reports begin to flow into the outposts from the End Zone, telling of a massive, gargantuan Titan with soot-black skin and bone growths. Within weeks of the first reports, word gets out about AdminPwn's infamous recon mission: In an attempt to gather intel on the beast, AdminPwn takes a group comprised of his officers and a hand-picked team of elite survivors down into the End Zone, with the objective of hunting down the new monster and finding out exactly what it is. The mission results in a massacre, with at least half of AdminPwn's team being brutally slaughtered by the beast. The only thing gained from the mission is a single, tiny sample of flesh from the newly-dubbed "Black Titan." Analysis of the sample reveals that the Black Titan is at a stage of mutation far beyond that of other mutants-- its power and stamina are staggeringly high, inarguably making it the deadliest infected mutation yet. *Strange new infected mutations begin to appear on a seasonal basis- most of them completely inexplicable. Eggheads begin showing up around the late spring months (usually near Easter Sunday), while Pumpkinheads and Slendermen begin appearing in the city during the late fall (usually around Halloween). The winter months see the appearance of mutant mall Santas and their Elf assistants (usually around Christmas). 2022 ''July 2022'' *AdminPwn announces that his engineers have begun work on removing the second group of car pile-ups blocking the roads at the edge of the city, and another uncharted area will soon be accessible. At the same time, scout reports begin to mention sightings of as-yet unidentified new mutations amongst the infected beyond the roadblocks. *Survivors begin to make plans for establishing a new outpost in the uncharted region once it is made accessible. ''August 2022'' *AdminPwn announces that due to unexpected delays, the roadblocks at the edge of the End Zone will not be cleared until late October at best. ''November 2022''''' * The roadblocks has been successfully removed, revealing a smaller portion of the city with much more dangerously mutated zombies. At the expense of several men while escaping high aggro and what appears to be a burning Black Titan, AdminPwn's team found a new safe haven: an underground emergency bunker owned by Secronom itself. In the bunker were several survivors still fighting for their lives. Following this discovery, the outposts's scientist teams believes that they are one step closer to finding a cure. Establishment of the bunker into a new outpost was carried out. * Following this discovery, survivors reported seeing infected dogs all over the city. Fresh bodies were found to have bite marks of a canine animal. This marks the return of the Dog Zombies from the first weeks in the infection, although they are much more dangerous than before. * Survivors also reported new buildings that were never seen before, such as abandoned military outposts, the military could have been killed or they could have simply escaped. * A new, previously unknown area outside the city has been revealed as well, inhabited by extremely dangerous Infected and mutants. Surviving explorers have dubbed the area 'The Wastelands' and mutated, spiked hounds along with unique variations of the Tendrils and Bones seem to be the most common forms of Infected roaming the desert landscapes. Category:Background Story